Sonia the Hedgehog
Sonia the Hedgehog is a fictional character from Sonic Underground. She is an eggplant-colored anthropomorphic hedgehog with orchid spikes and hair of the same color. She is the sister of Sonic the Hedgehog and Manic the Hedgehog, as well as the daughter of Queen Aleena. Background Sonia is one of the heirs to the throne of Mobius, who are prophesied to rule as the Council of Four. In order to fulfill this prophecy, Sonia was separated from her family shortly after birth. She was raised by the wealthy Lady Windermere. During her childhood she enjoy being a acrobat along with playing the piano. Personality As she was raised with luxury and wealth, Sonia tends to be quite high maintenance, spoiled and snotty. She hates getting dirty and constantly worries about the condition of her hair and clothes. Although she appears to be selfish, she is generally good-natured and helps those that are in need. Sonia is known to occasionally talk like a valley girl, who always speaks formaly and respectful despite being voiced by a male in the English version of the show. Sonia always addresses her mother as simply "Mother" due to being raised in a polite society. She is the middle age of the three children, and is the most responsible and levelheaded. Despite this, Sonia has been shown to like performing daring acts, such as walking on a high brick wall. She is also very athletic, and appears to be good at gymnastics (as shown in the first episode briefly). Sonia is very self-sufficient and does not hesitate in taking on any threat or challenge that she may encounter, often coming out on top. She likes to think things through and hates how Sonic rushes into things. She is very patient, and on many occasions, has helped her brothers out of their own troubles (although she sometimes thinks of them as nothing more than pains). Appearance Sonia has light pink quirks that are the same size as Sonic, even her body size is the same as Sonic. Her skin is reveal to be dark magenta. In regard to wardrobe, Sonia wears a dress with a short dark purple skirt, and a red sleeveless top. The two sections are separated by a gold belt that forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of the belt. Unlike most Sonic characters who wear short gloves, hers are long purple ones, and go up to the elbows rather than the stereotypical white hand gloves. Sonia also wears red stockings under dark purple boots, the toes of which are a matching red. Abilities Sonia is physically the strongest of her siblings. She is able to lift heavy objects as well as destroy barriers of various materials. She is skilled in martial arts, which she uses for offensive and defensive measures, and is also extremely agile. She does not have Sonic's speed, but is able to use the "Sonia Spin", where she has the ability to spin in a cyclonic manner. In addition to the Sonia Spin, Sonia uses a pink motorcycle to travel. She also has a photographic memory. Sonia's medallion transforms into a Keyboard synthesizer which is capable of firing laser blasts as well as creating smoke screens. The keyboard also transforms into a laser rifle which she uses to attack. Sonia and her brothers are the members of the band "Sonic Underground", who perform various songs as they travel. She plays the keyboard as she has been a great pianist since childhood, as shown in the episode "Beginnings". Her keyboard occasionally sounds like an organ. In the song "Liberty's Gonna Rock", Sonia is shown to be able to play the piccolo as well. Her singing voice is so remarkably different from her regular voice that it sounds country-like, as opposed to Sonia's normal high pitched, "girlfriend" voice, however, in "Fun in the Sun", she can sing very low. Sonic Underground Quotes Relationships 'Queen Aleena' 'Lady Windermere' 'Bartleby' Sonia was engaged to Bartleby at the beginning of the series. Eventually, the engagement was called off for unexplained reasons, but it can be assumed that it was because she was in the Resistance while he was an aristocrat. 'Mindy LaTour' 'Sonic the Hedgehog' 'Manic the Hedgehog' 'Knuckles the Echidna' It was obvious that Knuckles the Echidna and Sonia fancied each other. When Knuckles disappeared in "New Echidna in Town", Sonia got really upset, almost to the point of tears. Manic even claimed, after Knuckles had returned, that Sonia was ready to give up Mobius to rescue him. When Knuckles told Robotnik not to roboticize the Sonic Underground, he paused on Sonia's name. Robotnik double-crossed him and went to roboticize Sonia first, which in turn made Knuckles angry. At the end of the episode, she kissed him on the cheek and they held hands. 'Stripes' When an orange tiger named Stripes greeted Sonia, he fell in love with her. However, he was working for Dr. Robotnik, who was trying to pin the location of the Sonic Underground. Stripes gave away the locations of Sonic and Manic, but did not mention Sonia because he did not want Robotnik to harm her. After Sleet and Dingo showed up they planned to roboticize everyone in the village including the Sonic Underground, but in turn Sonia saved Stripes. After being saved, Stripes tells the villagers to help protect the village from Robotnik. After Sleet and Dingo fled the village, he tries to make Sonia stay but she plainly states the business she does with her brothers is too important and says they would come back when they needed a little rest and relaxation. 'Sleet' 'Dingo' Sonia is the object of a crush from Robotnik's muscle henchman, Dingo, but she refuses his every advance. Knownable Relatives *'Queen Sauna' (Ancestor) *'Queen Aleena' (Mother) *'Lady Windermere' (Foster Mother) *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (Brother) *'Manic the Hedgehog' (Brother) Trivia *In the episode "The Jewel of the Crown", Sonia is mistakenly shown to have tan skin on her stomach. She is shown to not have any visible skin on her stomach in "The Big Melt", and "Flying Fortress". *In the opening theme, a young Sonia is shown riding a tricycle with tan arms and legs. *In the Japanese version of Sonic Underground, Sonia and Sonic share the same voice actress. *Sonia is the only major female character to be voiced by a male; she is voiced by Jaleel White in English, along with her brothers. *Her voice is almost identical to that of Steve Urkel, Jaleel White's most iconic character, especially during the later seasons of Family Matters. *Sonia's story-and that of the Sonic Underground series-was intended to be resolved in a single-issue story that was going to be included in Sonic Universe #50, but this was later abandoned. *Unlike her brothers, Sonia does not have tan colored arms and stomach/chest. *Sonia is the only triplet to have a neck while Manic and Sonic don't have one. *Sonia is also the only one of the royal siblings (beyond Sonic, of course) that made an appearance outside of the tv show and comics, accidentally cameoing in Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing. Sonia shares many similarities with Naruto's son, Uzumaki Boruto. * Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Keiko Toda *'English' : Jaleel White Gallery Beginnings_026.jpg|Baby Sonia with her mother. Beginnings 048.jpg|Sonia as a child. Beginnings_049.jpg|Young Sonia with Lady Windermere. Beginnings 194.jpg|Sonia at the age of 15 Beginnings_219.jpg|Sonia sees Lady Windermere get captured by Dingo. Beginnings_222.jpg|Sonia with Manic telling Sonic they need to save the others Beginnings_226.jpg|Sonia sees Lady Windermere in her robot form Beginnings_234.jpg|Sonia with Sonic Sonia_Mindy.jpg|Sonia with her childhood friend, Mindy Category:Characters Category:Females